the dolls return
by hadesgate51
Summary: when the rozen maidens start returing to konaha. naruto and evenone at konaha high are in for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou i'm hadsgate51 I hope you like my first fanfic :) this is a narutoXrozen maiden cross over **

***disclaimer* I don't own naruto or rozen maidens and if I did the alice game would be over with and sasuke would be home with naruto and sakura**

_**chapter 1**_

homeroom

"ha, why are you two back ?" tsunade asked the two young girls, but was answered with silence.

" if your not going to tell me then Orochimaru take them to class" the three left right after.

" Rozen is irrational, why bring then back after ten years" asked Shizune placeing astack of papers on tsunade's desk

"i have no clue but this only means thing are going to get interecting" tsunade said with a evil grin on her face.

" you'll both be in my homeroom, wait in till I call you before coming in" Orochimaru hissed before entering the classroom.

"okay heathens its time for homeroom" screeched Orochimaru as he closed the classroom's door. the only thing more creeper then his snake like voice was the mass of over used make-up .

As the students stared to head to they seats Orochimaru continued talking

"we have to new transfers , suigintou and shinku you can come in now" after Orochimaru's anounsment the classroom's door opened again, what walked in was two girls the first girl had snow white hair and was wearing a purple dress on the skirt if the dress there were four upside down crosses two on each side. The second girl had blonde hair and was wearing a red dress with a black rose in the middle of the chest.

There walked up to the board and the girl in the purple dress was the first to introduces herself "I'm suigintou don't talk to me and we'll have no problems" no one in the class replayed to the threat but naruto could keep his fat mouth shut for long "wow , your eyes are purple"

the only thing the rest of the class could do after seeing the deather glare suigitou was giving naruto was high tail it out of the way. If anyone have spoken after that we could have timed the attack on naruto.

The poor blonde haired boy was pined to the back wall of the classroom with black feathers and suigitou was getting ready to attack again.

Seeing this shinku jumped in the way of suigitou before she could attack again

"get out of my way shinku or you'll get hit too!" snaped suigitou but shinku just ignored her and when on to introduces herself.

"I'm shinku, sorry about this she can go over board sometimes"

_a/n how you like that I'll happily any advise or ideas you have if I didn't make this interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Boo its hadesgate again, i'm so happy if your still reading this.**

*** Disclamer * I don't own naruto or rozen maiden**

chapter 2

homeroom part 2

by the end of homeroom the new students were famous. Why you might ask

1 .no one use's feathers as weapons in the whole school

2. its a school rule that only sasuke, sakura, and tsunada are aloud to kick naruto's butt.

So the moment sasuke and sakura got the news they head strait to his homeroom.

"Dode, I heard you got pined to the wa..." sasuke went pale at the sight of suigintou and shinku and started to freak out "what the hell are you two doing back in konoha?"everyone stopped in there tracks just to stair at sasuke in horror and surprise

when you think the weirdness is over , one word g.l.o.m.p

just as sakura was getting behind sasuke a young girl in pink with strawberry's in her hair jumped right on to sakura causing the pink haired girl to go fly into sasuke and for him to fall flat on his face.

Then the little girl just had to out of her own peace scream "shinku! Suigintou! You're mean leaving hina all alone!"

then out of no where came iruka screaming " you can't hide from me hinaichigo!" as he turned to look in the classroom he stoped deid in his track just to ask " what the hell's going on in here"

as he said that hinaichigo jumped off sakura in to shinku's arm and stared balling.

_a/n how you like that. Just to tell anyone that don't know rozen maiden's ; yes hinaichugo is a cry baby and no worry's i'm not going to change any of the characters personality just show a little of the old way they acted._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahoo , enjoy**

*** disclaimer * i'm not the owner of naruto or rozen maiden's**

chapter 3

homeroom part 3

what do you do when you have two students on the floor, one student pined to the back wall of the classroom, one little girl balling, a dumfounded teacher and student, plus your homeroom teacher is on the floor laughing his butt off.

You leave it to sasuke to final blow up

"sakura "

"yes"

"if you don't mind, get off of me!" sakura jumped up so fast there was two of her. Then helped sasuke up. "this is why I hate rozen's!" sasuke screamed so loud that hinaichugo stopped crying out of fear.

" sasuke just cause we're connected to this it don't mean its all are fault" rebuked shinku

after being quiet for so long naruto screamed from the back of the classroom " no only when there's more then one of you or have you forgotten sakura's birthday ten years ago when all seven of you were there"

sakura shivered at the memory of that day it was the fifth birthday from hell, shinku was going to disagree when suigintou jumped in " he go you there, you all ruined sakura's birthday and I had to play cleaqn up.

Then father was so made that he seperated us and send us away."

sakura was shockede to hear this cause suigintou was her best friend in the world but then she disapeared with out a trace after the event. Now she knows why.

After the hektick homeroom iruka dragged hinaichugo to her first class. The rest of the day went on as normal as it can be with two new students. Until fourth period P.E .

_a/n so what you think please give me any advise you wish too._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hadesgate i'm so happy that my story is being read thanks**

*** disclaimer * I don't own naruto or rozen maiden's**

chapter 4

P.E part 1

fourth period is P.E and what a P.E it was

"Okay my young and youthful students! We'll be doing three laps around the gym before we start" said guy as he jumped up

shinku slowly walked the gym in stead of running with all the other students, but suigintou just had to show off and get kiba fired up.

"whats wrong bird girl you've got slow." kiba yelled back to suigintou after getting ahead

" just you wait puppy I still have some tricks up my sleeves"suigintou said smiling more evilly then when she attacked naruto, then moved her hand as if to attack.

Believeing that she was going to attack kiba doge but ended flat on his face, and suigintou ended up wining. Well runing past kiba suigintou couldn't help making a joke " good boy sit"

"your dead" kiba growled as he got in to positron to attack

suigintou got her feathers ready to counter, then in came rock lee yelling " don't leave me out of the fight .if shinku hadn't used her rose peddles to stop then the gym would have been destroyed no if's, ands, or buts about it.

Then guy choice for game of the day was "capture the flag"

and weapon's are aloud.

Because of the no restriction's on weapons there was only enough students for two teams.

**a/n even if it's a school for combat there are still students that are smart enough to know when its a good time to run.**

On Team 1 is tenten, naruto, sakura, lee, sasuke, and kiba.

on team 2 is neji, suigintou, shinku, shino, hinta, and ino.

If this wasn't the start of a small war then the other student wouldn't have high tailed it.

**a/n what you think if you have any idea's please or want to see something tell me**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi here's the event you been waiting for weapon catcher the flag just to say I such at fight sences so sorry if its no good**_

chapter 5

PE part 2

"okay, my youth full students teams get ready" the teams went to their sides of the field

the field was split in to with team one on the right and team two on the left

sakura "bring it ino pig"

ino "back at you forehead"

kiba "payback time bird brain"

suigintou "just you wait puppy"

guy raised the plastic start gun and fired and the war begone

first up to fight was tenten and suigintou both being long range fighters they had knifes and feathers drawn

second up was lee and neji the match both of then had been waiting for. Everyone else stayed back to be back up if needed. Naruto even had to hold kiba down so tenten could fight

"you think feathers will work agents me"

"hah, father once told me its the way you work with your weapon that determent the out come"

suigintou made the first move throwing feathers but tenten back flipped out of the way well throwing stares at suigintou. If she hadent practiced dodging shinku's rose pedals then it could have been a close call

then next to them lee throws a kick a neji and is blocked then neji tossed lee to the side but it just ends up get him more pumped

" i'll not hold back "

then it turned in to a reall mess that you couldn't tell who was fighting who every one on each team was in the fight. The only two not fighting were sasuke and shinku that just sat on the line starring at the fight in bored um

"shinku you want to end this or should i"

":please the pleasure is mine its been a while"

shinku's rose pedals not only are their good for fighting but give off a sleep powder when burned.

Just like its stared it stopped and anyone in range was a sleep. Man can't there ever be a normal day.

_**Thanks for reading please review **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yahoo Hades-chan here I'm getting sad why are people reading and not reviewing T.T**_

_**any way enjoy**_

chapter 6

welcome back the twins !

outside the school suigintou was waiting for sakure so they could go to home room together and catch up after what happened in P.E yesterday tsunada thought it would be better to put all of then in one class so she only had to come in to one room to yell at everyone. But she didn't change the teacher Orochimaru was still it.

Shinku was next to suigintou waiting for sasuke so they could continue their discussion about the best way to beat an older sibling it seems that shinku can't wait to get back at one of her sisters for an unfortunate accident.

Finally they showed up with naruto slowly dragging along his bag. Little did they know that the day was going to be more massed up then the day before.

They all entered the room and headed to the back of the classroom. Suigintou was laughing and giggling all the way it was scary to see her smile after so long; so was shinku, her and sasuke were so into their topic they didn't notes Orochimaru had walked in to the room in till he did the most annoying thing in the world, he walked up to the board took his nails and scratched it causing everyone in the room to cover they ears and glare at him.

"we have two more new students in our homeroom, come in" Orochimaru hiss

the classroom door opened and in came to girls Shinku and Suigintou stared at each other than turned pale. The first girl or was it a boy came forward her hair was cut short and she wore a blue t-shirt and some ripped blue jeans and her eyes where different colors one was green and the other red. She begone to talk after getting in place.

"I'm Sousieseki nice to meet you all" in the little time she talked she didn't look at the class she was to focused on Haku who was totally dumfounded by the fact she was back.

Then it was the next girls turn she was in a green dress with black vines on the skirt, her hair was longer then Sousieseki's but it was the same brown and she had to different eyes too but they were the opposite of Sousieseki's

"hi I'm Suisieseki desu"

unable to holed back any longer Sousieseki ran over to Haku and hugged him screaming

"I've missed you so much Haku"

"calm down Sousieseki its only been four years since we hung out " Haku forced Sousieseki's arms open to get loose but it only made maters worse and him the bad guy

"why is it wrong to hug my boyfriend"she started to tear up even if she's a tom boy she's still a girl

Haku panic he can't do anything when she starts to cry

"sorry Suisieseki help" Suisieseki walked over to Sousieseki and hugged her

"there there he's just embarrassed, theirs nothing to worry about okay"

naruto " no way haku's straight you so much like a girl we all thought you were dating a guy"

unfortunately naruto doesn't now when not to speak before Suigintou could stop her Sousieseki had naruto pined to a wall and her scissors ready to behead him. the two school rule had noting on sousieseki rules 1. never insalt her boyfriend or friend in front of her

an the biggest Suisieseki and you will die. Thou that is more a fact then a rule

naruto had final sighed his death certificate. But luckily shinku had some rose pedals from showing sasuke well they were talking. She lite them and out Sousieseki and naruto went.

"amen shinku that was close"

sasuke "haku can you take Sousieseki to the nurse"

"why"

"your the boyfriend, plus I have to carry Dobe shinku used to much she had enough to knock out a bear and she used it on then so for safety reasons too"

Orochimaru had noting to say about the whole thing and kept laughing at random moments the rest of homroom

_**so what you think? Is it good is it bad please comment. I need to know or i'll not get any better at writing fanfic**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi hades-chan I realized I forgot the dislamer for a few chapters so I say this loud and clear **_

_**I OWN NOTHING **_

_**oh and their class scdule is first homeroom, second math, third combat, fourth P.E, and fifth home ec. Just thought that its bad I forgot to say since the class are when most of the things happen. And warning thiers some kissing between boys but noting else.**_

_**please enjoy.**_

Chapter 7

second block math

by the time Sousieseki and Naruto were awake and on there way to class they had missed most of math.

kurani " its nice to see you two are up and about okay to recap the formal to solve a quadratic is X= -b the square root of b squared – 4 time ac" after that she assigned homework and gave then ten minuets to work on it in class.

" Sousieseki are you really dating Haku" Sakura asked

"ya why are you asking like its hard to believe" the group looked at each other and couldn't decide who was going to tell her.

So Suisieseki was force to do it "um, Sousieseki I don't know how to tell you but Haku is well" she was having a hard time telling her so Suigintou did it for her "he's seeing Zabuza" Sousieseki just looked at everyone like they were lying but when shinki looked away from her that said it all.

But Sousieseki couldn't no wouldn't believe it. The bell rang and she ran out Suisieseki tried to stop her but was stopped by Sakura " I know you care deeply about this but she has to face the fact"

Sousieseki headed to Haku's class to talk to him but when she got there she had arrived at a bad time. Haku and Zabuza were in the room alone talking .

" Haku whats wrong your not smiling today" Haku signed " she's back and I don't know what to do, its been four years I thought she had someone else" Haku sat in in the black haired boys lap trying to think of how to tell Sousieseki.

Unfortunately Zabuza took this as an invitation to attack. If anyone didn't know who they were it would have seemed like a boyfriend flirting with his girlfriend.

so he decide why not pin him down just to get his mind off it. "why'd you do that" Haku growled "thought you were over heating, hate to see you so unhappy" Zabuza gave him the sweeties puppy dog eyes he could and Haku kissed him on the cheek just to get him off.

After Zabuza got Haku off the floor they head for the door to get to they next class.

To bad a crying Sousieseki was standing behind it and Zetsu just had to be passing by too.

"Sousieseki what are you doing here" Haku started to panic, and Zabuza just had to added his to sense "so she's Sousieseki, she looks more like a boy then a girl".

even just passing by Zetsu knows when Sousieseki and her sister Suisieseki are in a killing mood, those skills are one of the reason that's he even had a crush on them so he knows the signs of when its a good time to run from them even more so for Sousieseki and it was clear that Haku noticed too.

Sousieseki was close to snapping just for the fact that Zetsu wanted a second chance to hang out with her and the right to being her number two again he walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

Then nodded to Haku to get Zabuza out before he gets killed.

_**So what you think tell me please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi hades-chan here I hope you liked the last chapter. Oh ya I'm not adding the other dolls only the first five will stay **_

_*** disclaimer * I own nothing **_

_**enjoy**_

chapter 8

why don't we skip

sousieseki pov

after seeing my boyfriend no now ex boyfriend and his new partner I couldn't stand it.

I wanted to kill them I'm not someone you can use.

They were just coming out of the class room when they finally saw me.

Haku "Sousieseki what are you doing here" my vision was getting a little blurry I don't know if it was the angry or the tears fault then this Zabuza had to say "so she's Sousieseki, she looks more like a boy then a girl".

I was about to attack when two hands covered my eyes and I heard feet leaving.

I was shock once my eyes adjusted one hand was so much darker then the other but for some reason they felt so familiar.

Then I looked up from the hands and saw him but the only thing I could do was smile

third person pov

she started to turn around and smile at Zetsu "its been along time Zetsu" all he could do was look down at her and smile.

Zetsu just couldn't resist hugging her "ya, Sou want to skip with me" Sousieseki stared at him in disbelief was this the same Zetsu that used to scold her for not going to class it was still hard to believe that this well build man was the same Zetsu. But all she could do was nod her head and they were gone.

back in class 

Suisieseki was getting worried "she's not back yet" Suigintou walked over to the brunet and flicked her in the middle of the forehead "you worry to much" Haku walked in through the door as she said that panting "hey Suisieseki do you know Zetsu" his eyes screamed worry but Suisieseki jumped up with flowers in her eyes

_**a/n yes flowers the twins are know as the gardeners so it makes more sense**_

"no fair why dose she get to see Zetsu before me desu" everyone but Shinku and Suigintou stared at her like she was crazy.

"Haku your not talking about the akasukis Zetsu right" Sakura asked Haku looked at her like to say is there any other Zetsu's in this school.

Then Sasori walked up behind him and just for fun had to kick Haku's butt thought the door and headed straight for Suisieseki, Shinku looked ready to kill before he came up and grabbed Suisieseki dragging her in to a bear hug and started pouting "sui your mean why didn't you tell me you were coming back"

almost everyone's jaws dropped so Shinku had to brake the silence "before you two have a happy reunion make out session where's pain Sasori"

Suigintou flinched worried is she still mad about the way he hurt there sister Kirakishou who killed her self two months before they were told they could come home. Sasori looked heart broken at the menchen of his former bosses name before looking at Shinku to speaking

"he drove off a cliff a month ago you didn't hear from Kirakishou we send her a invitation to the funeral but she never showed"

Suisieseki's smile disappeared and all the rozen girls started looking at the ground when Naruto jumped in "hey where is Kirakishou any way she stopped writing back to me a month before that accident I loved writing too her she always made me deliver letters for her and she always told me to play better panks"

Suisieseki bit down on her lip making it bleed "sui whats wrong your bleeding" Sasori looked at the three girls confused when Suigintou broke the silence speaking softly then getting louder and starting to freak asking the same question

"you all don't know" before hitting the ground screaming "she died she killed her self two months before we were told we could return" Shinku knelled down pulling the frantic Suigintou into a hug trying to come her down

Deidara had to walk in at the worst time followed by Itachi. "whats going on un" Deidara ask after looking at the scene as Shinku saw Itachi she whispered to Suigintou softly. Suigintou broke from the hug and jumped in to Itachi's arms stuffing her head in to his well built chest

"there there Suigintou" Sasuke started laughing at the sight of his brother rubbing Suigintou's snow white hair and hugging her with the other arm.

Deidara snuck his way over to Sakura before grabbing her from behind

"okay honey what's going on here un"

Sakura signed some times here boyfriend was so dense

"you know how you asked about pains sweet heart not showing it turns out she was died before he died a whole month or so before" Deidara face palmed then went into a type of stereotypical emo mode. Man were they lucky it was study hall. Cause of the third block teacher getting sick. The teacher would have been killed walking in.

_**a/n kirakishou was always a spirt in the show so I saw that it made more scence for her to be dei and she was crazy.**_

At that time

"Zetsu where are we going"Sousieseki asked well being dragged behind Zetsu

"your favorite place sou" they made it to the flower field next to the school a little after noon.

Sousieseki looked down at the field before jumping on to an unsuspecting Zetsu causing them both to fall down and start rolling down the hill they were standing on.

When they final stopped Zetsu had Sousieseki pined laughing her head off.

"it's been a while huh sou" Sousieseki calmed her laughing for a moment to reply

"ya ten years you look like a athlete now" Zetsu frowned at the comment before realizing that she was acuity right "huh but you look just how I left you" Sousieseki started to pout she has change since then unfortunately she reaviled her neck sparking a question in Zetsu's mind

_I wonder if she's still tickle's there_

so Zetsu bent his head down to nip Sousieseki's neck causing her to start laughing uncontrollably "hey"was all she could say before Zetsu started tickling her stumic too. Once she had turned red

he stopped and flopped to his back to stare at the clouds

_man how can we still be in love with her_

**don't ask me if I had my way you two would be in bed right now**

Zetsu cringed only sou did his other self want to do anything perverted.

Which was one of the reasons he was happy she had to leave the village. "Zetsu" he final snapped out of his thought when Sousieseki leaned over him. "sorry sou what is it" Sousieseki started to pout

"i called you four times you known is he bothering you again" that's when Zetsu remembered

_oh yeah she was there when he was born_ "not really"

"lier your right eye looked at me with a glint, don't think I don't know what he wants"

_Sou know them both so well _ Zetsu thought in his head

**so why don't we take her then you spin less snail **

Zetsu was getting tired of his other self's ranting then just to be spiteful the dark Zetsu flashed the image of Sousieseki with out any clothing full scene to good Zetsu.

he turned his back to her trying to stop and hide his reaction to it. "Zetsu are you okay" Sousieseki raised an eye brow well waiting for an answer. Unfortunately good Zetsu got throw back and dark Zetsu pined her to the ground "**I've waited for you to return sou**"

Sousieseki shivered at the comment before smarting off

"Zet give back Zetsu your no fun, all you want is to have your way so no thanks"

zet looked at Sousieseki with a smirk and a glint in his eye

"**really want to see about that**" Sousieseki rolled her eyes before a group of vines grow sharpening to a point a Zetsu's neck "**this is impossible you can do jusu with out any hand seals**"

" I not a gardener for nothing, now if you please return my date" Sousieseki smiled at the green headed boy before closing her eyes and tilting her head.

_Uh-am the lady did order you now get lost_ Zetsu was smiling from ear to ear

**why can't she like me **zet cried before he handed back control

_for the same reason you hate all girls but her._

Zetsu started laughing once he got control back causing Sousieseki to look at him in total confused "are you there or do you want me to bind you" Zetsu smiled before opening his mouth to speak

"man I love you" Sousieseki couldn't hold down the blush growing on her face then Zetsu joined her after realizing he just confess.

_**Thanks for reading and I don't know about you all but I thing Sousieseki and Zetsu are a cute couple and she is one of the few characters I know that could work with him. Please review.**_


End file.
